MLP FIM: My Adventures with them
by ponypower25268
Summary: This is a story i am still writing about Me going to visit the mane six and Discord. But something terrible happens when the meeting is taking it's place. what first adventure will i go on?


**MLP FIM: Adventures**

I stood in complete boredom, with no paper, no tables, and nothing to even use to draw with. I sighed with annoyance. "When is the princess going to open the castle, to the guests who want to meet the famous ponies?" I peeked around the long line that stood ahead the door. My jaw dropped to see that there was that many ponies to meet the princess and her friends. I turned my head behind me in the other direction of the line. My eyes widened to see even more ponies than what I saw ahead. Turning back to stand back into the line, I started to lose patience. I stood for about 2 minutes now. 4 minutes, 3 more minutes. When I lost my mind I heard evil giggling walking to the right of me. I turned to see a yellow pony with blue eyes and a red mane, with blue fiery flame like marks in it. "Well, well, well, the social troubled pony is sitting in line for the all-powerful ponies of "friendship?" I folded my ears back at the evil scoff she gave me. I decided to comment back like a fool would do. "Well I-" Her twin with only a green bow walked up behind me, as well as tripping me out of line. The two gave an evil laugh at my mane getting covered in mud. I looked up at the two as they laughed, only feeling more embarrassed at the thought of not having the ability of socializing very well. When I curled up into a ball ready to cry, I heard a loud yell come from the front of the line. "HEY!" A certain purple pony flew down in front of me to the two bullies. The two twins gasped at her sudden appearance and gave a small clumsy bow to her. The alicorn princess spoke. "I would very much appreciate it if you stopped picking on this filly, please." The twins stuttered to speak. "Y-yes ma'am…." The twin with the bow nudged her sister in the side still bowing. "O-OH! I mean, Y-yes Princess!" As soon as The Alicorn turned back to me, I could see the two twins running off scared out of their wits. Me, still unaware to anything of what just happened. I felt a hoof help me to all fours. "You should stick up to yourself next time okay?" She said trying to get the mud out of my mane with her magic. I gasped when I finally opened my eyes. "P-princess?!" I bowed down before her to also notice the ponies in line did the same. She blushed at every ponies bowing to her. "Now than." She cleared her throat leaving me still bowing. She spoke like she was giving a great speech. "I don't think any pony here in this line had to deal with what YOU just dealt with- uuh…." I perked my ears up and sat up from my bow. "Shimmer, Shimmer brush." I said with more confidence than usual. "Well, miss Shimmer brush." I looked from side to side to see that ponies were watching me and her as we spoke. "I would like to talk to you wi-" She stopped when she realized I was shrinking to the floor covering my head with my hooves. "Are you alright Brush?" I had HOPED she wouldn't notice me shrinking with fear, But it seems she did. "O-oh..uhm.. I just..I-it's hard to- well- I kinda-" I shut my mouth not knowing how to fix the stuttering I just spat from my mouth. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear of what the problem was. "ah, I see. I think I can understand." She walked towards the door as well as signaling me to follow her. I looked around to see if she meant somepony else. But then feeling special to follow her to the front of the line. I followed her. When we got inside the castle I looked around in awe to see the walls sparkling. And the nicely made banners that hung. "s-so why did you bring me?" I said, still looking around in amazement. She giggled at my reaction to the castle. "I brought you hear so you could talk to me and my friends about your problem." I stopped in my place. "wait.. You mean were having like… A MEETING?! W-with, ALL YOUR FRIENDS?!" My grin grew happier and happier. She nodded at my question and I didn't know how to react. I stopped my grin and looked to her. "I-is your friend DISCORD going to be here?" I grinned a small bit. She stopped in her place when she heard the name "Discord." She turned her head slightly and spoke. "Uuuh…Well… you see. He wasn't really invited…" I mouthed a "No" and frowned, as well as shrinking again in sadness.


End file.
